


Worth The Wait

by duck_vinaigrette



Series: SOULmates [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of the Genocide Route, Minor Dark Themes, Post-Pacifist Route, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_vinaigrette/pseuds/duck_vinaigrette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this bleak world and through every reset Papyrus decides that in the end meeting you was well worth the wait. </p>
<p>[Soulmate au where a clock is present somewhere on your body and counts up how long it takes for you to meet your soulmate.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one-shot about Papyrus's varying thoughts about meeting his soulmate from the underground and up to the surface. This is apart of something else I'm writing, but why not post this little short thing since I'm still working on the story it's apart of.
> 
> Sorry for this un'beta'd mess. Or for it being a mess in general.

Soulmate. The word alone brought a gentle warmth to his SOUL. Leaving a warm tingling sensation rolling over his bones. His magic crackling inside of him like a warm fire. Delighted at the thought of his one special person.

Looking at the hanging crystals in the wishing room he whispered.

“I can't wait to meet you.”

\----

“Papyrus what do you think it feels like to meet your soulmate?” Sans asked, the stars in his eyes growing dim due to sleep.

“hmmm… you know that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you drink hot chocolate bro?” 

“Yeah! My bones warm up and I feel all fuzzy inside.” 

“that's what I think it would feel like to meet your soulmate bro. your SOUL would start humming. causing your magic to create a pleasant buzzing that would spread throughout your body.” 

“That sounds so nice Papy...I can't wait to meet my soulmate…” Sans voice trickled into light snores. 

Papyrus chuckled, tucking his younger brother into bed and giving his skull a goodnight kiss before standing up and walking towards the doorway. 

Leaning in the door frame he said. “I can't wait to meet mine either… good night bro.”

\----

Papyrus often found himself wondering what sort of monster his soulmate would be. Would his soulmate be kind? Would his soulmate get along with his brother? 

His mind was filled with ‘what if’s’ and ‘would you’s’, but he would always go back to one in particular. The one thought that his soul had come to hate the most. 

Do you love him as much as he loves you? A monster he’s yet to meet. A monster he’s yet to know if they even exist yet. That thought alone always made his very core of his being, his SOUL shake in fear. Fear from loving you far too much. The looming fear of being rejected by you. Was it possible to turn to dust from something like that? 

Papyrus didn’t want to ever find out.

\----

Papyrus took to wearing an orange sweater. He couldn’t handle looking at his timer anymore, but sometimes he would pull the sleeve up just a little to see if he might have passed by that special someone. 

But he didn’t.

\----

The voice on the other side of the door he told his knock-knock jokes to told him to stay determined. To hold onto his hope, that just because you’ve yet to meet he shouldn’t give up. That no matter how hopeless his situation was he would eventually meet his Soulmate and that it would be the greatest moment of his life. 

His SOUL would sing, warmth would flood his body. It would feel as if he couldn’t breath, but he would be okay. The voice sounded sad while telling this to him. 

He couldn’t help, but wonder why.

\----

A human had fallen into the Underground. And everyone was gone. 

\----

It happened again. 

And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Everyone was gone and he was alone.

\----

The humans twisted smile and toxic laughter now haunts his every waking moment. And every single dream.

\----

Each change lead to some sort of horrible variation. Save one monster and sentence another to death. 

Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

\----

Papyrus decided that if he couldn't change anything he should just accept the undergrounds fate. 

For every action their is an equal and opposite reaction. He remembers reading that from somewhere. Though whatever it actually applied to had long been forgotten.

\----

Papyrus soon started finding ways to keep himself as disconnected from the world as possible. 

From smoking to consuming large quantities of liquor, to sleeping every second of the day. What's the point of doing anything if all paths lead to the same end?

\----

He tested the waters today. Trying his hand at loving another. Sharing his SOUL with another. He wanted to feel HOPE. He wanted a taste of what LOVE felt like. 

Only for his mouth to taste like ash and his SOUL to cry out for someone who may not exist at all.

\----

Where were you? 

He needs you. He wants you here bedside him. 

Papyrus could feel something warm seeping between his bones again. Ah. He failed to stop the human once again.

He felt his SOUL cry out for yours. As if you being here would act as a balm for his wound. To lessen the pain. To act as his life line. To fill him with enough DETERMINATION to survive.

With one last bone chilling tremble, one last cry his SOUL called out for yours. 

But nobody came.

\----

Papyrus felt nothing, but despair.

\----

He was standing in the Judgment Hall once again. Chara standing before him. Covered in the dust of several monsters, their own blood and grime. Knife in hand.

The child was shaking in fear, their hands bundled up in the fabric on their chest, tears staining their cheeks along with mucus coming from their nose. 

The child was crying. Telling him how sorry they were for doing this. For everything. 

Papyrus didn't say anything. His only reply was a flick of his wrist and the child's garbled scream and empty promises for a better ending.

\----

They made it. They finally made it. Chara followed through on their promise to him. 

When they'd finally made it to the surface Papyrus felt his SOUL slam against his chest. 

The surface is beautiful. A seemingly endless sky and nature as far as the eye can see. Papyrus was so overwhelmed he was unable to tear his eyes away until he felt two smaller hands pulling him along.

\----

The surface was pretty nice. Humans reacted to their appearance in several different ways. Some openly accepted them. Some were hesitant. Some were just unsure of how to feel. While some were openly hostile. 

Papyrus couldn’t really blame them. Not everyone reacted well to change. He felt as if he understood their feelings a little bit. After all he’s experienced those emotions first hand as well.

Re-living the same week over and over again can really open one's eyes to a few things.

\----

It’s been about four years since Monsters had come to the surface. Some things have changed for the better. Human Society has become much more accepting of Monster. Hesitant humans and hostile humans were still a plenty, but it was a slow work in progress for both sides.

Papyrus would often look at his timer on various occasions. Such as now in the elevator. He was talking to Sans about what to make for tonight's dinner when his brother quietly asked if his timer was still counting. 

It was. 

Sans knew that it was a bit of a sensitive subject for him, but Papyrus smiled. It was okay. He would wait for however long it would take for you his soulmate to appear. 

The elevator dinged letting the brother’s know that they’d reached their floor. 

Upon exiting the elevator the brother’s noticed an unconscious human lying in the hallway. 

Sans approached them must faster than Papyrus himself. They reeked of alcohol. 

After throwing around a few harsh words with the human who stood up on their wobbly legs through sheer determination before falling towards him. 

Papyrus hear Sans gasp. 

“Papy your timer and her timer there both-” Papyrus looked at his timer it had indeed stopped. 

Papyrus couldn't believe it.

\----

This wasn't happening. Was his first thought upon seeing that his time had stopped. Maybe yours had stopped earlier in the day? Or perhaps you already have met your soulmate? Or…

Papyrus was lost in his thoughts not paying attention to the world around him until he felt his SOUL brush against something. 

It was their SOUL. The human's SOUL. Glowing bright and clear right in front of his own cracked and weakly shining SOUL. He stood there. Mystified at the tiny little dance the two SOULS were doing. He felt calm, warm and slightly sick in his non-existent stomach. His SOUL was singing. It was happy. Papyrus watched the two SOULS dance, bounce around and what looked like nuzzling one another. 

The sight brought a small smile to his face. That is until the SOULS tried to merge. Papyrus felt his face tingling from a magic induced blush. Separating the SOULS from one another he placed your SOUL back into your chest and his into his own. He ignored the tingling sensation of his magic and the unconscious pull of his SOUL calling out for yours. 

This feeling. These sensations. Everything was worth it. 

You were worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you so very much for reading this! I'm not sure when I'll have the story this is apart of posted, but I do hope that you enjoyed reading this short.


End file.
